isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose is the Magimatic Maid of Diablo. Appearance A female with long pink hair in twin tails and green eyes. She wears a backless maid outfit with detached sleeves and gloves. Personality Originally a simple emotionless NPC Magimatic Maid, Rose gained sentience when she and the rest of the dungeon were transported to the other world that Diablo was summoned to. She is very loyal to her master Diablo, considering his will to be the utmost priority. She becomes very angry when someone refers to her as a tool or doll. In her own words, only her master is allowed to refer to her as such. Disobeying Diablo's standing orders is another quick way to earn her wrath. She also doesn't approve of people criticizing her master's tastes. Rose seems to have a masochistic side, as she is a bit too eager to get her master to physically punish for each and every mistake she may or may not have committed. Background Rose is a Magimatic Maid that Diablo placed on the lowest floor of his dungeon. Plot Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 9 When Diablo and the rest of his current travelling party (Rem, Shera, and Graham Sasara) teleport to Diablo's Dungeon, they meet Rose again. It is then that Rose learns of the level 200 warrior Sasara. Volume 10 Abilities Being a Magimatic Maid, the setting of Cross Reverie has her have high fighting strength. Though it was not implemented in-game, after transferring to the other world it was achieved. Her swordsmanship is made of twelve attacks named for the zodiac signs. She is about a level 150 Warrior. If she is not near Diablo at a certain distance or in his base, she cannot recharge her Magic Power and goes into Magic Power Conservation Mode. Equipment * 《Asterismos》: A gigantic double-headed sword. * 《Water Hair Ornament》: An N (Normal) class armor with no level restrictions, and is 3% resistant to Water Attribute attacks. It was the first equipment that Diablo acquired in the MMORPG Cross Reverie. It was given to her by Diablo in Volume 5 to pacify her jealousy. Attacks * 《Krios》: A swift sideswipe of 《Asterismos》. * 《Didymoi》 * 《Karkinos》 * 《Leon》 * 《Parthenos》 Relationships Diablo Diablo is Rose's master, who has her absolute adoration and loyalty. To her, Diablo's commands are absolute and was angry at the 《Large Black Dragon》 for attempting to flee from the twelfth floor it was supposed to guard as commanded by Diablo, and considered such an act as worthy of death. Upon meeting her master again for the first time in the world they were summoned to, she became emotional and warmly welcomed back her master with tears in her eyes. Diablo's companions Gallery Isekai maou to shoukan shoujo no dorei majutsu volume 5.jpg Rose 2.jpg Rose needs a recharge.jpg illust_img5.png Trivia * In the MMORPG Cross Reverie, a Magimatic Maid is classified as a furniture. ** Players nicknamed them "roo_ba" because they loiter around with cleaning tools. * She weighs as much as a Type-10 tank if she has the 《Magimatic Sol》 equipped. * In Volume 5, Chapter 5, Part 8, she and who warns Diablo about the attack of the Army of the Fallen (Demonic Beings). As she obtained this information was never mentioned.